En la soledad de mis pensamientos
by Naru Okami
Summary: Basado en el episodio 21 de la serie, nos cuenta lo que pasa por la mente de Shizuru durante esos momentos. Contiene spoilers de la serie, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.


Shizuru se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras curaba las heridas en el cuerpo de Natsuki, la cual se encontraba inconsciente después del ataque de Nao.

_"ha pasado ya tiempo desde que te vi por primera vez en aquel jardín de rosas Natsuki, aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer esa mirada molesta, esa agresividad que proyectabas, como intentabas destrozar una de las rosas de aquel jardín y como evite que lo hicieras. Ese día me enamore de ti a primera vista, no pude evitarlo, aun recuerdo como me invadió ese sentimiento que al principio no podía entender, solo sé que sentía la necesidad de saber más de ti, de convivir contigo, de volverme tu mejor amiga y tal vez algo mas, pero ah que tonta fui, lo único que puedo aspirar es a cuidar de ti, siempre he sabido que eres una Hime pero hasta el día de hoy tu ignorabas que yo soy una también. Si tan solo tú supieras que no hay día en que no piense en ti y te has vuelto una parte tan importante de mi ser y aunque sé que tu nunca serás mía, con el simple hecho de verte feliz, mi corazón se anima, por eso he decidido protegerte y cuidar de ti aunque me cueste la vida en el proceso."_

Shizuru termino de limpiar las heridas en el cuerpo de Natsuki y no podía evitar el observar ese cuerpo desnudo e indefenso que se encontraba frente a ella. "_De verdad eres hermosa… como quisiera poder verte así cada noche en circunstancias diferentes, mataría por tan solo poder sentir el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, pero alguien como tu… jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo…alguien que solo debería de verte como una amiga, y aquí está como una pervertida admirando tu hermoso cuerpo."_

Shizuru lentamente comenzó a recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de Natsuki, acariciando gentilmente su mejilla izquierda, para luego dirigirse lentamente hasta sus labios, podía sentir la lenta pero estable respiración de Natsuki en el momento que sus dedos pasaron por sus labios acariciándolos gentilmente para luego acariciar su cabello, mientras se acercaba a oler un mechón que se encontraba sujetando. _"El olor de tu cabello es algo que tengo tan grabado en mi mente, no hay día que mientras admiro el jardín de la escuela a través de la ventana, no piense en ti, ese olor a rosas, que me recuerda tanto a ti, si tan solo pudiera decirte que te amo, que te necesito, que eres lo único que hace que esta vida tan monótona tenga algún sentido, pero ese es mi secreto... un secreto que a veces siento que me come el alma y poco a poco va matándome, pero aun así, por este gran amor que te tengo, por verte feliz, lo que yo siento no es nada, te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar lo que siento por ti, con tal de poder verte sonreír."_

Shizuru lentamente comenzó a despojarse de su kimono, dejándolo caer al suelo, mientras admira el desnudo cuerpo de Natsuki lleno de vendas por las heridas sufridas en su pelea con Nao. _"Perdóname mi hermosa Hime, sé que no debería aprovecharme de ti, de tal manera, pero no puedo evitarlo, si este humilde corazón ha de morir de sufrimiento por no poderte tener, al menos una vez me gustaría sentir el calor de tu piel junto a la mía."_ Shizuru lenta y cuidadosamente se metió al futon con Natsuki, colocando su cuerpo encima del de Natsuki y podía sentir como su piel hacia contacto con la de Natsuki, sintiendo ese calor que tanto había deseado sentir en un pasado, Shizuru se mordió el labio, ya que no podía evitar sentir placer y excitación al encontrarse en esa posición con Natsuki. Siendo cuidadosa de no despertar a Natsuki recorrió la cintura de Natsuki gentilmente con su mano derecha, deteniéndose en sus muslos, mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello de Natsuki, dejando un suspiro escapar de sus labios _"No sé que estoy haciendo, porque no puedo detenerme, se que está mal lo que hago, pero no puedo evitar, el querer sentir más de ti, el querer hacerte mía, sé que no tengo perdón por lo que te estoy haciendo, aprovechándome de ti de tal manera"_

Shizuru lentamente acerco su rostro al de Natsuki, besando suavemente sus labios, Natsuki hizo un gesto al sentir los labios de Shizuru, Natsuki abrió lentamente los ojos pero estaba demasiado débil y desorientada como para poder tener una reacción a lo que Shizuru le hacía, solo podía distinguir el rostro de Shizuru mientras esta la besaba, pero se encontraba demasiado débil y desorientada como para defenderse, abriendo un poco sus labios mientras perdía el conocimiento, dejando a Shizuru sentir su aliento, como si le diera acceso a un beso más profundo, Shizuru un poco asustada por la reacción de Natsuki decidió corresponder la petición de Natsuki, mientras la mano que se encontraba en el muslo de Natsuki comenzaba a moverse lentamente hacia la entre pierna de esta, acariciándola suavemente, el cuerpo inconsciente de Natsuki comenzaba a responder a las caricias de Shizuru dejando escapar un suspiro de placer y abriendo un poco sus piernas, dándole acceso a Shizuru a tocar un poco mas, Shizuru estaba demasiado excitada como para poder pensar claramente, solo deslizo su mano en medio de las piernas de Natsuki acariciando su sexo suavemente por primera vez, Shizuru se encontraba fascinada, en una especie de trance, no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo a Natsuki, simplemente no podía contenerse. Con mucho cuidado Shizuru comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Natsuki y su labia, sintiendo como esta comenzaba a humedecerse bajo sus caricias, un débil gemido se escapo de los labios de Natsuki, sin poder contenerse mas, Shizuru la penetro lentamente con su dedo índice, moviéndolo gentilmente para no lastimarla, mientras besaba el cuello de Natsuki, de pronto el cuerpo de Natsuki se tenso dejando escapar un gemido de placer, Shizuru al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido se sonrojo y decidió detenerse. Natsuki se encontraba bañada en sudor y su respiración un poco agitada, tenía una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, pero al parecer Natsuki aun no recobraba del todo el conocimiento.

Shizuru aun estaba un poco agitada por lo sucedido, así que decidió calmarse un poco, respirando profundamente mientras observaba su kimono que se encontraba tirado en el suelo _"Demonios! No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, como fui capaz de hacerle tal atrocidad a mi amada Natsuki... pero no puedo evitar sentir de cierta manera un poco de alivio pero a la vez un dolor profundo... soy un monstruo" _dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a Natsuki no podía evitar sentir una mezcla de alivio con culpa, se encontraba muy afligida por lo que había hecho y se sentía muy culpable por haber perdido el control de la manera que lo hizo, tomo su kimono y se vistió inmediatamente mientras cubrió con una sabana el desnudo cuerpo de Natsuki. _"Perdóname Natsuki... soy de lo peor por haberme aprovechado de ti así..." _Shizuru fue interrumpida repentinamente cuando escucho un grito que provenía del patio de su casa, era Haruka con Yukino, llamándola por su nombre y pidiendo que saliera, Shizuru se dirigió a ver que sucedía, mientras Shizuru discutía con Haruka, Natsuki comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, poco a poco logro sentarse en el futon, al ver sus heridas recordó que Nao la había agredido hasta perder el conocimiento, tomando un kimono que había dejado Shizuru a lado del futon para ella, se vistió como pudo, poco a poco logro ponerse de pie y camino hacia fuera donde escucho que Haruka acusaba a Shizuru de ser una pervertida y tener sentimientos que iban mas allá de la amistad por Natsuki. En ese momento Natsuki recordó cuando Shizuru la beso y parecía estar encima de ella desnuda, en ese momento se sintió muy confundida pero molesta al mismo tiempo, no podía entender como Shizuru fue capaz de semejante acto, de aprovecharse de ella durante su situación pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sonrojarse al recordar los labios de Shizuru tocando los suyos, tenia sentimientos encontrados. En el momento que Shizuru volteo a ver a Natsuki y se dio cuenta de la reacción de esta, se puso furiosa, mostrando su verdadera personalidad y poderes de Hime. Shizuru había enloquecido atacando a Yukino y Haruka, haciendo a esta ultima desaparecer al derrotar a Yukino en el combate.

Ese día al amanecer Shizuru se encontraba con la mirada perdida viendo a través de la ventana, no había dormido nada y no podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido, por haber sido tan débil de carácter y haberse permitido perder el control así. _"Se que jamás me perdonaras Natsuki por lo sucedido pero si hay una manera de redimirme ante ti, la única es destruyendo todos aquellos que intenten lastimarte, jamás permitiré a nadie más lastimarte como lo hizo Nao, jamás me permitiré lastimarte así de nuevo, por eso todos tus enemigos merecen la muerte, y yo solo me merezco la soledad, mi eterna y fiel compañera la soledad, solo espero algún día encontrar la paz bajo el filo de la espada de mis enemigos, pues el haberte perdido a ti, es como haber muerto en vida, puedo soportar el no tenerte, pero nunca el no verte nunca más, espero algún día logres perdonarme en tu corazón Natsuki."_

Shizuru hizo aparecer su lanza en su mano y abandono su casa, caminando con la mirada perdida, lamentándose por lo que había sucedido, sintiéndose muerta en vida por haber perdido lo que más amaba, invoco a Kiyohime la serpiente de múltiples cabezas y se marcho montada en ella a comenzar su cacería de los enemigos de Natsuki esperando así aliviar un poco su dolor y redimirse ante su amada. 

~FIN~

**Nota del autor: **gracias por su apoyo y los comentarios que dejan en mis fanfics, tienen mucho valor para mi ^_^ cualquier cosa no olviden comentar y espero seguir escribiendo mas yuri a futuro :)


End file.
